1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been desires to release or record an image that shows a person in the state where the person is difficult to be identified by others who see the image. Techniques of pixelizing or masking a person's face for privacy protection have been known as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-322660.